La Loi de Finagle
by Lyanea
Summary: Fanfic en réponse au concours de Numb3rs Singularity. Attention, mort d'un personnage.


La Loi de Finagle

_« Si quelque chose de mal peut se produire, cela arrivera »_

_** Disclaimer :** Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais ni cherche à faire de l'argent._

_ Il s'agit d'une fanfic en réponse au concours du site Numb3rs Singularity._

Charlie prit lentement sa respiration, se retenant désespérément d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste depuis deux heures. Quelque part dans sa tête, une voix hurlait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'il n'était pas devant une maison, vêtu d'un gilet pare-balles qui l'étouffait, une arme entre les mains. Il était un mathématicien, son monde, c'était les chiffres. Et c'était la même chose pour Amita, ce n'était pas à elle de se trouver entre les mains de trafiquants de drogue. Et c'était de sa faute, de sa stupide volonté d'aider son frère à résoudre des enquêtes qui les avait menés devant cette maison, en cet instant précis. Et c'était également la faute de son frère, qui n'hésitait jamais à se servir de lui, et aussi celle de son père, qui avait trouvé que cela avait été une bonne idée… Il était si fatigué d'être rationnel.

Un bref instant, ses yeux se baissèrent vers le corps qui reposait à juste à côté de lui, avant de remonter aussitôt. Ce n'était le moment de penser à la mort, mais le moment d'agir, c'est pourquoi il avait récupéré le gilet pare-balles et l'arme du membre du SWAT abattu et s'était mis en position malgré les hurlements de Don. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à l'abri alors qu'Amita était peut-être déjà morte.

_- Hey, David. Tu as une ouverture ? _

_- Oui, Don, mais ils ne se montrent pas. On devrait donner l'assaut ! _

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Charlie se demanda quelles pensées devaient tournoyer dans l'esprit de son frère, s'il était possédé de la même envie de meurtre, presque palpable, qui faisait battre son propre cœur si vite que son pouls résonnait comme un tambour dans ses oreilles.

_- On y va à mon signal._

Le sort en était jeté. Il se glissa le long du capot et sentit légèrement la main de Megan lui effleurer l'épaule pour lui rappeler de rester près de la voiture, et il les vit, sur un signe de Don, se ruer sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté sous leur poussée.

Ils se précipitèrent quelques secondes plus tard hors de la maison, Amita, vivante, soutenue par Megan, mais déjà la voiture des hommes de Rodriguez se frayait un chemin à travers les voitures du FBI qui gardaient l'arrière tandis que les impacts de balles soulevaient des geysers de boue, forçant les personnes présentes à se mettre à couvert.

Charlie posa les yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes. Un flot brûlant lui montait au visage, asséchant sa gorge et ses yeux. Les yeux horrifiés de Megan et d'Amita fixés sur lui étaient assez explicites. Il ne se sentait pas mourant pourtant, il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose. L'étrangeté de la chose l'aurait fait sourire, un autre jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois, il était étendu, incapable de parler. Il reconnut la silhouette de son frère qui le regardait fixement, anéanti. Un léger rictus lui déforma la bouche, il avait plaisanté la veille avec Amita de la loi de Finagle…

o°°OOO°°o

En ce mardi, la ville des Anges ne méritait pas vraiment son nom. Il pleuvait. La pluie se glissait avec une facilité déconcertante sous les cols les mieux remontés, faisant pester les malheureux piétons contre ce mauvais temps qui les privait du charme habituel de la chaleur et de la poussière.

Don ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée. Son père était dans le salon, plongé dans le journal. Une longue seconde, Don eut envie de rebrousser chemin, de ne pas troubler la tranquillité de son père, de demander à un autre d'asséner le coup de grâce. Une grosse boule se forma dans son estomac, remonta lentement le long de son œsophage pour se loger dans sa gorge, inondant ses yeux de larmes. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

_- Donny, c'est toi ? Où est Charlie ?_

Le fils aimant, l'agent du FBI et le frère cohabitèrent une brève seconde, le premier désirant épargner son père, le deuxième, lucide et détaché, souhaitait en finir au plus vite, le dernier demandait juste à s'asseoir sur le sol, pleurer son frère et boire assez pour ne plus ressentir cette effroyable culpabilité qui lui donnait le vertige.

Don se racla la gorge, mais la boule ne bougea pas, l'empêchant de parler. Alan se leva d'un bond.

_- Un problème Donny ?_

Alan regarda son fils dans les yeux. Lentement, ses yeux se ternirent. Alan avait soudain l'air si vieux, les épaules affaissées et les mains tremblantes, se raccrochant au mince espoir que Don avait seulement passé une mauvaise journée, se raccrochant à l'idée qu'on ne pouvait pas lire l'annonce de la mort d'un fils sur le visage d'un autre. Il se retourna brutalement et saisi son journal, Charlie allait bientôt arriver, il rirait bien des inquiétudes de son père et il leur servirait une équation bien savoureuse sur les probabilités qu'il avait de…

_- Papa ! Regarde-moi !_

_-…_

_- Papa, écoute ! Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Il…_ et sa voix se cassa. Il déglutit péniblement, prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta :_ Papa, Charlie est mort. Tu comprends ? _Il se mit à pleurer.

Visiblement, il avait compris. Alan était devenu tout gris. C'était une chose de refuser une probabilité, c'en était une autre de refuser l'évidence. Lentement, il recula, soudain saisi d'un grand froid. Ce n'était pas possible, pas son Charlie ! Pas le gamin dégingandé qui voulait qu'on lui explique le Big Bang quand d'autres apprenaient à faire leurs lacets. Pas l'adolescent génial et renfermé qui était parti si jeune à l'université, déjà si fier de lui-même ! Ses mains se mirent à picoter et une violente douleur lui traversa le bras gauche avant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Le froid devient plus insistant, la pièce s'assombrit brutalement et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Un dernier sourire, et il eut de la peine pour Don, tellement de peine…

o°°OOO°°o

Une p'tite review, c'est toujours bon à faire !!


End file.
